Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices are ubiquitous in modern communication networks. Many of these mobile devices are “smart phones” capable of running one or more applications while acting as a communication device. The applications can include, but are not limited to, telephony applications, e-mail applications, Web browsing applications, games, calendar applications, contact managers, and weather/news applications. In some cases, a user can use multiple applications during one session to interact with the smart phone.